Growing Pain
by YehettKimmmm
Summary: Luka dihati Kyungsoo selalu tumbuh ketika mengingat kejadian masa lalunya. Hingga akhirnya seseorang datang untuk mengobati sakit hatinya dimasa lalu. bad summary. Kaisoo in here!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Kai,etc**

 **Authour : Ziasarang53**

 **Pairing: KaiSoo,etc**

 **Rated :T**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance**

 _"Sudahlah… kamu tidak akan mengerti!_ "

" _memang aku tak mengerti. Karna kamu juga tak akan mengerti diriku."_

 _"aku selalu mencoba untuk mengerti, memberikan semua yang kamu inginkan tapi…apa ini balasan mu untukku hah?!"_

" _aku ingin kita bercerai!"_

" _cerai?Itu yang kamu inginkan hah?aku akan kabulkan keinginan mu!"_

" _baiklah! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kehidupan seperti ini!Lebih baik aku berpisah dengan pria bajingan seperti dirimu!"_

" _HAH!APA KAU BILANG PRIA BAJINGAN?KENAPA KAU MAU SAJA MENIKAH DENGAN PRIA BAJINGAN SEPERTI KU HAH?WANITA JALANG!"_

" _KARNA KAU SANGAT KAYA! TAPI ITU DULU SEKARANG TIDAK."_

" _JADI SELAMA INI KAU MENGINCAR HARTA KU SAJA HAH?"_

" _TAPI WANITA MANA PULA YANG INGIN MENIKAHI ORANG KAYA TAPI HASIL KORUPSI"_

PRANG!PRANG!PRANG!

"YA!TUAN DO! JANGAN PECAHKAN BARANG –BARANGKU!"

"BARANG2 MU? KAU MEMBELI INI SEMUA MENGGUNAKAN UANG SIAPA HAH?"

"…."

"TAK BISA MENJAWAB HM? DASAR WANITA JALANG!AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN SURAT CERAI ESOK. KITA AKAN BERPISAH SECEPAT MUNGKIN"

BRAK!

Bantingan pintu yang keras sekaligus pecahan guci2 kesayangan milik nyonya Do hancur lebur dan itu adalah cara untuk menghentikan 'perbincangan' mereka yang terlalu panas. Tidak memikirkan persaan seseorang yang sedang menangis dibawah ranjang dan dengan menutupi telinga adik kesayangannya itu spaya tidak mendengar 'perbincangan panas' yang kedua orang tuanyalakukan hampir setiap hari. Sebenarnya dirinya dan juga adiknya sudah tidak tahan tinggal dirumah yang megah bak istana dinegri dongeng tersebut. Ketika melewati pintu utama saja suasana sudah mencekam seperti rumah kosong yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Tak ada suasana hangat seperti dulu kala semenjak kedua orang tuanya melakuakn hal-hal yang membuat mereka bertangkar setiap hari. Pertengkaran yang berujung dengan kata-kata 'aku tunggu dipengadilan' atau 'besok ku bawa surat cerai dan kau harus datang kepengadilan'. Mereka tidak memikirkan perbuatan mereka yang setiap hari dilakukan didepan anaknya atau didalam kamar-yang sama saja terdengar- akan menghancurkan mental anak mereka dan membuat mereka menjadi pribadi yang penyendiri. Mereka sempat berpkir akan meninggalkan rumah, tetapi seketika diurungkan niatnya ketika melihat ibu dan ayahnya sama-sama menangis ditempat berbeda. Ditambah adiknya yang sering menanyakan kenapa orang tua mereka selalu melempar sesuatu dan dirinya yang harus membersihkan bekas 'pertarungan' mereka. Neneknya selalu menawarkan diri untuk mengurus dirinya dan adiknya tapi ditentang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia bahkan menyimpulkan menjadi orang yang kaya tidak menjamin akan membuat kita bahagia.

.

.

.

* * *

-beberapa hari kemudian….

Ternyata omongan ayahnya kemarin tidak main-main lagi. Ia tiba dirumah rumah dalam keadaan berantakan dan membawa amplop coklat yang besar.

"datanglah besok"

"tentu saja"

Bagai disambar petir bujuta-juta volt, bocah tersebut benar-benar takut hal ini akan terjadi. Percakapan yang singkat bukan sangat singkat malah, membuat dirinya seketika kaku tidak bisa berucap apa-apa. Sampai pada akhirnya ia mendengar isakan seorang wanita,seketika ia mingintip dibalik tembok dapur. Wanita itu, wanita itu adalah ibunya. Ibunya sedang menangis, menangis sambil memegang isi dari amplop yang diberi oleh ayahnya tuanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah,mereka semua keras kepala. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan menangis, menagisi perbuatan yang mereka lakukan masing-masing.

#SKIP TIME~~

Hari yang tak ingin terjadipun akhirnya tiba, ibunya sudah memberitahuku. Meskipun ibunya tidak memberitaunya, ia tetap mengetahui. Melihat ibunya didepan cermin dengan mata yang membengkak dan juga kantung mata yang menghitam. Ia tetap tersenyum kepada dirinya. Senyumannya seakan mengiris hatinya, mengirisnya dengan benda yang lebih tajam dari pada pisau yang sudah diasah.

"sudah siap?"

"appa eodiga?"

"dia sudah menunggu kita disana, dimana adikmu ?" ucapnya dengan nada dingin

"kamar…"

"aigooo… kenapa masih dikamar? "

Terlalu sakit ketika melihat ibunya masih bersikap dingin kepadanya dan akan menghangat ketika berada disisi adiknya. Dirinya seperti tidak dianggap.

Setelah tigapuluh menit lamanya didalam mobil dalam keadaan yang sangat hening, akhirnya dirinya telah tiba disebuah gedung. Gedung yang akan menjadi saksi berpisahnya kedua orang tuanya.

"kalian duduk disini bersama halmoni ne… jangan nakal eoh!"

"eomma…"

"hanbin! eomma tidak pergi… eomma hanya duduk didepan kalian saja. Eommeoni jaga hanbin dan juga kyungsoo"

"baiklah.. tapi kamu benar-benar akan melakukan ini?"

"keputusan ku sudah bulat eomma. Maafkan aku eommeoni.. hiks…hiks"

"hey.. jangan menangis oke,kalau ini jalan yang terbaik lakukanlah.."

"ne eomma…"

* * *

Hampir satu jam lamanya menungu keputusan yang dari orang yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja hijau tersebut. Setelah memberi pertanyaan kepada yang bersangkutan, akhirnya mereka resmi bercerai. Tetapi masalah masalah hak asuh anak masih dipertanyakan. Akankah salah satu dari kedua orang tuanya mau mengasuh bocah yang duduk disamping neneknya?.

"baiklah tuan Do dan nyonyaShin apakah ada dari kalian yang ingin menanyakan hak asuh." Intruksi seseorang yang didepan mereka

"nyonya Shin?"

"aku ingin hak asuh hanbin kepada diriku."

"tidak. Hak asuh hanbin harus diberikan kepadaku"

"kau pasti akan menelantarkannya bukan?"

"itu tidak akan terjadi. Hanbin adalah pewaris tunggal- "

"pewaris tunggal apa? perusahaan? Bukankah perusahaan mu sudah bangkrut karna telah tertangkap kau korupsi?" ujarnya dengan nada meremehkan

"KAU!"

Suasana dipengadilan kembali menjadi ricuh akibat umpatan yang tuan Do berikan kepada –mantan-istrinya. Nyonya Shin hanya duduk manis sambil menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk diujung matanya. Orang-ornag yang berjaga pun akhirnya bisa meredam amarah dari tuan Do. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan pun ikut menghentikan tuan Do dan menenangkan nyonya Shin. Wanita paruh baya disamping bocah yang bernama kyunsoo pun sedikit terisak dan mulai ditenagkan oleh wanita seumurannya. Sedangkan bocah tersebut dengan setia menutup telinga dan juga memluk adik tersayangnya supaya tidak mendengar teriakan ayahnya itu yang menggila.

"Ehem!"Suara deheman yang sangat keras mengintupsi kegiatan yang tersaji

" jadi, karna tuan Do akan terlibat urusan dengan polisi jadi tak mungkin dia mengasuh anak. hak asuh hanbin dan juga kyungsoo berada ditangan nyonya Shin. Baiklah kita akh-"

" tidak! Aku hanya menginginkan hak asuh Hanbin yang berada ditangan ku bukan beserta kyungsoo" sergah nyonya Shin dengan nada ketidak sukaannya tersebut. mendengar hal tersebut kyungsoo yang sedang menengakan adik tersayangnya langsung terdiam kaku. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata ibunya yang diucapkan secara lantang tersebut.

" tapi nyonya Shin, anda adalah ibu kandung kyunsoo dan hak as-"

"pokoknya saya tidak mau!"

"lalu kyungsoo akan dikemanakan?" itu bukan suara hakim tapi itu adalah suara – mantan- suaminya tak kalah lantang

" ungsikan saja dipanti asuhan beres kan?

" Kau gila Shin Mi Ah" bukan suara –mantan- suaminya tetapi itu adalah suara –mantan- ibu mertuanya.

Kyungsoo akan diungsikan? Bukankah secara tidak langsung kyungsoo dibuang oleh ibunya. Mimik mukanya berubah menjadi tegang bahkan kyungsoo mati-matian berusaha supaya tidak menangis didepan semua orang terutama Hanbin.

" baiklah, aku akan mengurus kyungsoo hingga akhir hayatku dan jangan pernah kalian mengganggu kehidupan ku bersama kyungsoo bawalah hnbin bersama mu Shin Min Ah" itu neneknya. Neneknya sedang membela kyungsoo. Itu membuat hati kyungsoo menjadi lega karena ada yang mau menampung dirinya tetapi apakah dia bisa hidup tanpa hanbin dan apakah hanbin adik kesayangannya itu bisa jauh darinya. Itu membuat hatinya yang tadi sedang terbang menjadi jatuh kedalam lubang yang sangat dalam, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa adik kesayangannya itu.

* * *

" andwaee! Bin ingin belsama soo nonna.. andwaee! Huwa… pokonya hanbin ingin belsama soo nuna.. halmoni Bin ingin nuna…" suara tangis hanbin pun pecah karna ia tidak terima ucapan sang nenek yang hanya menyebut nunanya saja tidak bersama dirinya.

"hssttt.. bin nuna disini… uljima ne…hiks kalau bin nangis nuna jadi ikutan sedih uljima nee…"

"tapi.. bin ingin sama nuna.. hiks"

"kan bin bisa ngunjungin nuna dirumah halmoni"

"gak mau.. pokoknya bin mau sama nuna titik."

Hanbin yang masih menangis dipangkuan kyungsoo pun semakin menjadi. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memohon kepada neneknya supaya hanbin bisa tinggal bersamanya.

"aku juga ingin cucu bungsu ku tinggal bersama saya dan juga kyungsoo"

"bukankah hak asuh hanbin sudah ada ditangan nyonya Shin?" ujar seseorang yang berada disana

"bukankah itu bisa dipindah? Jikalau Do Hanbin & Do Kyungsoo tinggal bersama nyonya Shin aku tidak keberatan. Tapi jika hanya satu dari mereka aku sangat keberatan. Aku tidak terima penolakan. Kajja kyungsoo kita pulang." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil menggendong hanbin yang masih menangis.

"baiklah saudara-saudara hak asuh Do Kyungsoo dan Do Hanbin kini jatuh pada ibunda nyonya Shin Min Ah. Sindang kami tutup."

"tapi bukankan-"

"bukankah kau sudah dengar apa yang tadi ibumu sampaikna Nyonya Shin?." Dia hanya bisa mengerang frustasi karna gagal mendapatkan hanbin.

"rasakan itu" suara yang terdengar lirih dan sangat meremehkan membuat dirinya benar-benar frustasi.

Diluar gedung pengadilan wanita paruh baya itu menarik kyungsoo-dan hanbin- untuk menjauh dari gedung tersebut. wanita itu memberhentikan taksi dan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Didalam taksi wanita itu masih terisak, hanbin yang terganggu dengan suara isakan dari sang nenek pun akhirnya menceramahi sang nenek.

"halmoni, uljima.. halmoni membuat bin sedih" ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"arraseo.. arraseo halmoni tidak menangis… jadi hanbin jangan sedih ne…"

"ne.. halmoni bin akan tinggal bersama halmoni dan juga soo nuna?"

"hmm, kau senang?"

"neee!" ujarnya dengan semangat dibalas dengan kekehan halus dari orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Kyungsoo memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Akan kah dia dan adiknya baik-baik saja? Tapi bukankah ada neneknya? dia harus bisa melupakan kejadian tadi dan berpikir 'aku akan memulainya dari awal… semua akan baik-baik saja…tapi akankah dia bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut?'

"nonna…" terdengar rengekan khas anak kecil yang menyapa telinga kyungsoo

" wae?" kyungsso pun membalas rengekan adiknya dengan meniru suara yang sering adiknya buat itu

"aish.. nonna jangan mengikuti cara bicara ku.. ugh"

"baiklah"

"nonna.. nonna wajah nonna gak boleh ditekuk ne.. kalau wajah nonna ditekuk Bin akan marah dan kalau nonna menangis Bin akan memukul orang yang membuat nonna menangis seperti ini hiaattt cha cha buagh" yang dibicarakannya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat adik kesayangannya itu.

"halmoni kaan kita sampai?"

"sebentar lagi.."

"ajjushiii… jalan yang cepat ne.. Bin akan kerumah halmonii…."

"nee…."

TBC

* * *

 **Helloo.. salam kenal dari saya...**

 _ini mungkin ff pertama ku yang dipublish disini... dan ntah kenapa aku nulis ini ff_

 _so, mohon bantuannya... semoga ff ini bisa diterima oleh kalian semua..._

 _RnR pleasee :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Kai,etc**

 **Authour : Ziasarang53**

 **Pairing: KaiSoo,etc**

 **Rated :T**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance**

* * *

Sudah enam tahun setelah kejadian di pengadilan yang membuat kyungsoo dan Hanbin harus menjadi tulang punggung untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Meskipun tingga bersama neneknya maana tega dirinya dan Hanbin arus melihat nenek mereka bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kehidupan sehari-hari dan membiayai keperluan sekolah mereka , jadi mereka berinisiatif untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Kyungsoo sudah masuk SMA yang terkenal dan juga Hanbin harus menghadapi ujian masuk SMA yang akan dilakasanakan beberapa bulan kedepan. Hanbin yang sangat mengagumi kakaknya ini bersikeras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa supaya bisa satu sekolah bersama kakaknya. Sebenarnya kyungsoo sudah melarang Hanbin untuk bekerja paruh waktu, tapi Hanbin adalah orang yang keras kepala dan dia memaksa untuk membantu nonna-nya tersebut.

" nonna.. mau kemana?" Tanya hanbin yang sedang menonton tv berdampingan dengan buku-buku yang berantakan.

" café. wae? " kyungsoo hanya memandang sekilas keaadaan ruang santai serta menatap horror Hanbin.

" Ikut."

" no no no! Bin harus belajar oke.. katanya mau satu sekolah dengan nonna lagi dan kau harus membereskan kekacauan ini."

Hanbin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan nonnanya itu tapi bukan Hanbin kalau tidak menentang ucapan sang nonna " tapi bin sudah belajar.. bin juga harus mefresh otak bin…."

" Bin kamu tau ponsel nonna dimana?"

" molla." Ucapnya dingin

" bin… kamu itu harus belajar yang bener supaya dapat beasiwsa penuh dan menjadi siswa yang populer. Jadi kamu dirumah aja oke belajar dirumah yang giat jangan males2an dimana ponsel ku." Hanbin yang melihat nonna-nya mecari ponsel akhirnya memutuskan beranjak dari ruang santai tersebut menuju kamarnya.

* * *

" aish dimana ponselku han-" kyungsoo hanya melongo melihat adiknya sudah bertransformasi menjadi lebih rapih. Yang tadinya hanya memakai celana boxer dan kaos oblong dan sekarang..

" udah ceramahnya? Kajja nonna.. kita sudah terlambat pasti di caffe sudah ramai. Nonna ayoo! Oh ya ini ponsel nonna." Ucap hanbin sambil bergaya sok cool

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sang adik dan dia bleum sadar sepenuhnya

" nonna kenapa?" merasa tak direspon hanbin pun mulaimenarik nafas dan " NONNA!"

" yak! Do Hanbin kau mau membunuh nonna cantikmu ini eoh? Dan mau kemana kau? sudah nonna bilang kan kamu-"

" shhhtt! Nonna.. aku sudah belajar sekarang aku harus membantu nonna"

" tapi kam-"

" ayolah nonna.. bin capek belajar teruss.. nonna"

" bin capek? Yasudah istirahat sana hush" hanbin lagi-lagi mepoutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo yang mulai bosan dengan tingkah adiknya ini akhirnya keluar rumah dan siap untuk bekerja dengan diikuti Hanbin dibelakangnya.

" nonna…" rengek hanbin

" hmm"

" nonna.. nonna sangat cantik sekali hari ini… ugh aku beruntung sekali punya nonna cantik seperti bidadari"

" bidadari pantat mu!"

" nonna nonna nonna.."

" mwoya!"

" yasudah cepat."

" yeay…"

* * *

Melihat adiknya yan terus merengek hampir membuat gendang telinganya tersa ingin pecah. Kyungsoo pun sebenarnya bingung dengan sifat adik kesayangannya itu, sudah besar tapi masih suka merengek padahal di sekolahnya dia adalah namja populer dan disegani oleh banyak yeoja. Kyungsoo dan adiknya pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dengan Hanbin yang masih setia berceloteh tentang yeoja-yeoja genit disekolahnya.

" kita sudah sampai." Ucap kyungsoo ketika sudah berdiri didepan café

" aigoo..sudah sampai ne? kajja nonna masuk"

" hmm"

" kyungsoo baru datang?"

" ne eonni.. maaf terlambat"

" aigoo caffe baru saja buka kamu belum terlambat oke"

" ne gomawo eonni"

" ne.. kajj-"

" NONNA! LAMA TAK JUMPA"

" ASTAGA DO HANBIN BISAKAH KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK?"

" hehehe. Tapi nonna juga berteriak tadi"

" aish anak nakal.. bukankah kamu akan mengahadapi ujian sekolah nanti?"

" ne… tapi aku harus merefresh otakku."

Seseorang yang sedang mendengarkan ocehan laki2 tersebut menirukan dengan mimik wajah yang aneh. Merasa diperhatikan dia pun menghentikan aksinya yang begitu memalukan.

" ehem. Aku akan pergi keruang ganti duluan"

" nonna tunggu aku… nonna pai pai."

"aish anak itu benar-benar"

* * *

Didepan ruang ganti café, Hanbin mendengar nonnanya menyanyi dengan merdu. Tapi bukannya mendengar ia malah menggenggam kenop pintu dengan seringai khasnya.

"saranghaeyo~ oh jeb-"

cklek

" omo! yak! Do Hanbin mau apa kau disini." Kyungsoo yang kaget pun langsung mengumpat dibalik pintu loker sambil menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya dengan kemeja kerjanya.

" mau ganti bajulah nonna masa mau masak" ucapnya dengan santai sambil membuka baju yang ia pakai

" nonna juga tau"

" kalau nonna tau kenapa masih nanya?"

" aigoo kau ini pura-pura polos atau gimana sih. Keluar kau sekarang juga"

" ahh.. apa nonna ingin melihat aku betelanjang dada?"

" aku sudah sering melihat perutmu yang datar itu."

" apa nonna juga ingin melihat 'itu'."

" DO HANBIN KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

" ne ne ne.. aku keluar aku keluar."

brak

" anak itu benar-benar membuat ku hampir gila."

" nonna "

" DO HANBIN"

"ne ne ne arraseo"

" mwoya ige? mwoya ige? Kenapa kamu senang sekali meledek nonna mu sendir hm?"

" karena dia nonna ku, dan juga aku ingin kekekeke."

" Hanbin ada yang mencarimu."

" nugu?"

* * *

" silahkan diminum. " hening tak ada jawaban. Hanbin pun hanya berdiri disebelah orang tersebut tanpa ada minat untuk duduk.

" mau apa kau kemari huh?"

" aigoo siapa yang mendidikmu berbicara seperti itu? Ah, pasti nonna mu ya?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

" jangan macam-macam dengan nonna ku"

" oh aku tidak macam-macam dengan nonna sialanmu itu bin."

Hanbin sedari tadi mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan amarah yang dirinya pendam sedari tadi.

" jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu." Ucap Hanbin dengan nada yang marah

" bukankah kau sering dipanggil seperti itu kan?" jawabnya santai

" hanya nonna ku yang boleh memanggil ku seperti itu, kau hanya orang asing bagiku"

" DO HANBIN! Bicara lah yang halus pada orang tua mu ini."

" orang tua macam apa yang tidak mengakui anaknya sendiri eoh?!"

" aku mengakuimu Hanbin-ah kamu saja yang tidak peka."

" lalu kyungsoo nonna kau anggap apa hah?"

" dia bukan anak saya. Kau lah anakku Hanbin-ah"

" kalau kau hanya ingin berdebat dengan ku lebih baik kau pergi dari sini." Ucap Hanbin dengan amarahnya yang hampir pecah.

" baiklah aku akan pergi besok ku datang kembali. Pai eomma mencintai mu"

" tunggu."

" wae?"

" banyar dulu sebulum kau pergi."

" ah.. aku hampir lupa."

* * *

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sedang mengelap kaca café tidak mengetahui kejadian yang Hanbin alami tadi.

PLAK

" yak! Kyungsoo apa yang kau ajarkan pada anakku hah? Kenapa anakku menjadi seperti preman hah? Apa kau menyuruh dia menjadi preman? Yak kyungsoo jawab aku!"

" akhh- lepaskan ini sakit…jebal.."

" lepaskan kyungsoo nonna! "

" aku akan melepaskannya jika dia menjawab pertanyaanku Hanbin sayang."

" yak ! kyungsoo kau benar-benar!"

PLAK PLAK

Kyungsoo ingin melihat siapa yang sedari tadi menamparnya dan manjambak rambutnya. Itu eomma nya.

" eomma –hiks jebal ini sakit –hiks"

" jangan panggil aku eomma! Kau bukan anakku"

" EOMMA! Lepaskan kyungsoo nonna jebal.."

Rasa sakit dikepala kyungsoo sedikit mereda ketika eomma-nya sudah melepas tangan halusnya dari rambut kyungsoo

" ahh.. akhirnya kamu memanggilku eomma lagi… apa eomma harus menyiksa nonnamu dulu sebelum kau memanggilku eomma? pergi dulu ne saranghae"

Setelah kepergian eomma mereka, café yang tadinya beraura kelam kembali normal dan semua yang ada di dalam pun kembali kekegiatan mereka masing-masing kyungsoo pun langsung memeluk Hanbin dan menangis sejadi-jadinya

" nonna gwenchana?"

" ne –hiks"

" nonna mana yang sakit? Disini?" kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban untuk Hanbin dan masih terisak dipelukkan Hanbin.

" nonna istirahat ne"

" bin.. jangan lagi-lagi membentak eomma ne.. meskipun begitu juga dia tetap eomma mu."

Hanbin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan mulai membersihkan bekas airmatayang menggenang dipipi kyungsoo.

" tapi nonna menangis karena dia. Bin kan sudah pernah bilang kalau ada orang yang menyakiti nonna atau membuat nonna bin menangis bin akan marah dan membenci dia."

" iya.. tapi bin dia kan eom-"

" sudah nonna jangan diteruskan lagi, lebih baik kita bekerja oke. Kajja jangan sampai membuat penyihir berwajah Cinderella itu mengamuk."

" Yak! Saiapa yang bicara penyihir berwajah Cinderella eoh? Aku tau wajahku seperti Cinderella tapi jangan pake penyihir juga."

" eii, narsis banget… orang yang berwajah cantik seperti Cinderella itu Soo nonna, kalo kau seperti penyihir. Tapi tidak juga sih"

" dasar labil."

"aku kan masih remaja jadi wajar saja kalau aku labil. Wle"

" pantas saja kau tidak punya yeojachingu." Sahut kyungsoo yang masih dalam pelukan Hanbin

" nonna.. nonna jahat"

" tuh kan kamu itu labil, tad bilang kyungsoo nonna baik cantik seperti Cinderella tapi sekarang kau bilang nonna-mu sendiri jahat. Dasar labil"

" kau!" desis hanbin

"sudah..maafin nonna ne…"

"…"

" aigoo adik kesayangan nonna ngambek?"

"…."

" Bin –hiks maafin nonna ne.."

" ne arraseo. Tapi jangan bahas yeojachingu lagi. Yaksok?"

" yaksok. Memangnya siapa yeojachingu-mu?"

" nonna…"

" yeojachingu-mu nonna eoh?"

" ne yeojachigu bin adalah nonna. Nonna, nonna dan nonna"

" sampai kapan kalian disitu eoh? Mau dipotong gaji kalian"

" ne arraseo penyihir"

" yak bocah nakal kemari kau! Jangan hanya bisa mengumpat diketek nonna mu itu!"

" Bin itu dipanggil"

" nonna save me please!"

" shireo!"

" nonna…"

TBC

* * *

 **yo~~ ini ff comeback..**

 **makasih yang udah baca ini ff abal-abal dan maaf yang review.a gak dibales ^^**

 **oh ya jangan panggil thor ya~~ panggil Iza atau Za aja**

 **thanks for**

jihanowl7,kim fany,T.a,sekyungbin13,fxckitsullstar,Lovesoo,prettyace,chocohazelnut07 ^^

 ** _RnR jeball~~_**


End file.
